Putting Holes In Happiness
by Mordred's-deathly-Lullaby
Summary: Lisa, emancipated, alone, and more grown up than ever, takes in her little brother just before his 8th birthday. With no money, she can't get him a present. Her desire draws the golden puzzle box to her, and with it, a whole new world she never knew. Needless to say, she was glad she opened it before she gave it to Toby. This story is also on wattpad!


I storm up the steps to my pathetic ally small home. This day has gone entirely to shit. First, I had woken up too early, like 4 A.M. too early. When I went into the kitchen, a window was broken and my savings jar was empty. How had I slept through that? So I had to go to the store and have a new glass cut for my window, which inquired that I had to have all the measurements taken. Needless to say, I'd been two hours late for school.

I got yelled at by the student counselor, and then by Professor Rougan, who absolutely hates me. At lunch, I had gotten out of class late because I had to stay ten minutes detention with Rougan only giving me five minutes to get my food and eat. All the cafeteria had left was a ham sandwich with one slice of American cheese and a small bit of mixed fruit along with a watery carton of white milk. My day didn't really get worse from there, until I missed the city bus and had to walk home. That sucked major ass.

I stomp up to the door and jam my key into the lock, turn it, and open the door. Shutting the door behind me, I throw my book bag onto the couch and go into the kitchen. I just need some orange juice and I'll be fine. I get my orange juice and go laze around on the couch, my energy and irritation draining out of me. I knew getting emancipated and living on my own would be tough, and this is the first time I've had trouble, but right now, I wish my mother was here to comfort me. I guess that's what I get for going off on my own.

But it's been a good thing I did it too. I get to go to college, I have an internship, and I have a few good friends who I'd die without. If I'd never gotten away from my parents, I wouldn't have all of that. Not with my father always chasing everything and everyone away, and my mother being the control freak that she is. The only thing that I'll miss is my little brother, Toby.

My cell phone rings, startling me. I answer it and speak of the devil.

"Lisa, I need you to pick up and watch Toby."

"Well hello to you too, mom."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a rush. Your father and I have a date tonight, and he made reservations. I didn't know about it until the last minute, otherwise I would have called earlier."

"Its fine, I understand. When will you be back?"

"Probably not until midnight or so."

"Oh, okay. He can stay the night then, and I'll take him to school tomorrow."

"Thank you, you're a life saver."

"Nope, just the big sister."

My mom chuckles and we hang up. I sigh and stand up. On my way back out the door I throw the juice carton away. I walk over to the neighbors and knock on the door. A minute later my dark haired neighbor Olivia Strider opens the door. She is a pretty woman, in her late twenties with dark brown hair and warm chocolate brown eyes. Her personality reminds me a lot of Jenna on the Vampire Diaries, my favorite T.V. show.

"Lisa," she greets pleasantly. "Hi!"

"Hey, um, I was wandering if I could borrow your car? I have to pick up Toby."

"Yeah sure, just let me get my keys," Olivia smiles and walks away, leaving the door wide open behind her. I stay outside, leaning on the wooden post. She comes back a minute later with her keys to her black 2012 Sedan and gave them to me. "Be careful with her?"

"Yeah, thanks!" I reply. She smiles and shuts the door as I get into her car and drive off. I drive a mile from my house to my parent's house. When I get there I knock once and walk in. Mom, wearing a pretty dark blue dress that compliments her blue eyes and dark hair, gives me a tight smile and calls up the stairs for my brother and father.

Toby glomps down the stairs with his backpack and an arm full with a change of clothes. His green eyes that match mine sparkle when he sees me. He's so cute with his messy blonde hair. He's eight years old next week and quite the hyper active little boy. He loves video games and anime. I'm not too much of an anime fan but when I baby set him I stand it. He once got me to watch this anime called Angel Beats, and that's the only anime show I could watch without getting bored of it.

"Lisa! You're here!"

"Hey buddy!" I exclaim and envelope him in a hug. He pulls back and digs into his pack.

"Look what daddy bought me! He said I could have my present early because he would't be here for my birthday. Mom won't be either, so they said they'd ask you to watch me then too." He pulls out a barbie sized Snake Eyes action figure. I frown down at him a moment and then manage a fake smile.

"That's awesome bud! And of course I'll watch you. Go wait in Miss Olivia's car, please?"

"Okay," he replies and exits. I frown at my mother, giving her a disapproving look.

"You're leaving him on his birthday?" My mom looks uncomfortable and wrings her hands together, and then she nods her head yes.

"You see, you're father and I have received a opportunity we just can't refuse. It's in New York City and well… we couldn't reschedule."

"What could possibly be more important than your own son? You hardly spend any time with him in the first place, and now you're leaving him on his favorite day of the year? That's horrible."

"Lisa…."

"Stop it. I don't want to hear it. I want Toby. I'm going to go to court to see if I can file for adoption. "

"Lisa please, don't! He's the only child I have left! You left me!"

"When did you start caring?"

I didn't wait for her to reply. I walked out the front door and got into the car, and drove off.

"So, Toby-jingles, what have you been up to?"

"Awe, Lis, don't call me that! And nothing really, Chrispin came over and spent the night last weekend."

"That's cool, bet you had fun." Toby shakes his head.

"He broke the screen to dads T.V. in his office. I told him we weren't allowed in there."

"Oh," I state with a frown. "How did he do that?"

"He got mad at me for trying to make him get out and threw dad's football trophy at it."

"And you're friends with this boy?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"He's the only one who will play with me at recess."

"I see," I drawl, getting more concerned by the minute. We get back to the house and I return the car. I make dinner for Toby and I and put him to bed.


End file.
